


Voyeur

by Jewels2876



Series: Destroyer Chris Collection [1]
Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: HBC Kinktober Day 4
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Reader
Series: Destroyer Chris Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Voyeur

Chris couldn’t help himself. You had been his secret for so long; he couldn’t tear himself away. You had moved in three months ago, your bedroom and bathroom windows aimed directly at his. He had been out on assignment and half-asleep when he noticed your movements across the alley. You had bent over and shown off your tempting ass and Chris was suddenly very awake. 

Two months later Chris realized he had become a certified stalker, but he couldn’t help watching you every morning as you got dressed to go to work, where he wasn’t sure, and every night when you changed from your work clothes into either your workout outfits that left little to the imagination or nothing, as you strutted into your bathroom. The high bathroom window didn’t allow him that show but he often imagined what your skin would look like wet and hot to his touch.

Tonight Chris was coming back from a shift three days long. All he wanted to do was fall into his bed and sleep for the next week. Until a movement caught his attention and he looked over towards your apartment. His jaw dropped at the image before him.

You spread eagle on your bed; a dildo in one hand as the other palmed a breast. Chris gulped as the dildo disappeared and reappeared at a steady pace. He felt his cock harden as he imagined your breathy moans and cries filling his ears. He palmed the front of his tented pants as your hand moved down from your breast, over your belly, and hid between your delicious thighs. He watched as your back arched, his imagination taking over again to how wet, tight, and warm you would feel around him. Chris fumbled with his belt and zipper before reaching and pulling out his cock, precum already leaking as he stroked himself fast and hard. He came easily, spilling ribbons onto his shirt covered torso. His breathing was labored as his gaze swept back to you.

You were standing now, staring back at Chris with a delicious smirk on your face. You saw his gaze devour you and shivers ran up and down your spine. You crooked a finger and his eyes darkened as he took a single step forward, fingers barely touching the glass. He nodded, ran to his room to put on a clean shirt, then out of his apartment and across the street, wondering where this could lead.


End file.
